Draco's Intuition
by alyssialui
Summary: Draco just as a way of knowing these things. Pansy/Hermione. Femmeslash. AU. Set in HBP.


_A/N: Draco just as a way of knowing these things. Pansy/Hermione. Femmeslash. AU. Set in HBP._

_Submission for:_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Femmeslash, Pansy/Hermione, 'This day was bad enough before you showed up.', infinity and beyond_

__**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Achilles - Femmeslash__

_**Open Category Competition: **Femmeslash_

_**Pairing God Challenge: **Pansy/Hermione_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Hermione sat in the back of the library alone looking out the large window at the end of her aisle. It was evening now, a few minutes before dinner, and she just wanted some time alone to herself. Not that that was hard to come by lately. Harry and Ginny were exploring their new-found relationship, and Ron and Lavender hardly even noticed anything around them. Hermione was usually left alone to her own musings.

Today had been hard though. She was walking through the halls when Malfoy had called her out in the crowd. He commented on her lack of friends and a lack of a boyfriend, implying a certain undertone with his words. For him to even think she would do something like that made her sick to her stomach. But it also made her sad: was that what other people saw her as too? A girl who swung for the other team? Was it her clothes, her hair, or as Malfoy had said, because she didn't have a boyfriend?

She had gone to the ball with Viktor but that was just one night ages ago. She harbored a crush on Ron and even a small one on Harry, but nothing would happen with those. Just because she didn't have the best record with boys didn't mean she liked girls.

"Hello there, mudblood," a crude voice sneered from the opening of the aisle behind her.

Hermione sighed and said loudly enough for the new girl to hear, "This day was bad enough before you showed up."

There was a scoff before the girl said, "You should be glad I chose to even spot you out, Granger."

Hermione gave a mock cheer before saying, "Get lost, Parkinson. I'm not in the mood today."

The Slytherin ignored her and began stepping forward. "I heard something very interesting from Draco today."

Hermione tried to pretend the ferret's name did nothing to her but felt she was shamefully unsuccessful by how the short haired girl's grin widened. She continued, "He mentioned your love life, or lack thereof."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "Since when is my love life of interest to someone like you? I thought I was too lowly for your concern."

"It interests me when it comes to things of this nature. You see, Draco has this uncanny ability to spot these kind of things in young witches. He spotted it in Astoria, he spotted it in me, and now he's spotted it you," Parkinson explained.

The new girl was uncomfortably close now. Hermione could smell the vanilla perfume around her neck as she spun Hermione around and pushed her against the large window.

Hermione cleared her throat and stared into the Slytherin girl's eyes, trying to use some of her Gryffindor bravery. "And what could you and I ever have in common, Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

The Slytherin girl grinned and said, "This," as she closed the gap between their lips in one swift move.

What the hell? Hermione tried to pull away but Parkinson put a hand in her bushy locks and her legs around one of Hermione's, effectively holding her in place against the cool glass.

Hermione made a small scream in her throat that was effortlessly muffled by the other girl's mouth over her own. This couldn't actually be happening. Parkinson was a girl who hated her with every fibre of her being, from her attitude to her blood, and she was snogging her in the library.

But Hermione, though usually rational, couldn't help but notice just how soft the girl's lips were, how fluid the kiss was. It was delicate and slow, yet purposeful at the same time. Hermione had never been kissed like this before. She had shared one deep kiss with Viktor the day he left Hogwarts but it never felt like this.

There was a soft mewling between them and Hermione wasn't sure if it was from her or Parkinson, but she didn't dwell on it. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her mind soaring to infinity and beyond.

Parkinson moved her free hand to rest on Hermione's chest. The contact felt hot to Hermione's skin, even under the fabric of her blouse and her mind screamed in protest. This was wrong! But Hermione was no longer listening for her body was speaking louder, telling her to let the Slytherin do what she was doing.

Then Parkinson pulled away. They were both breathing fast and Parkinson was looking at her with an emotion Hermione could only classify as lust. The girl said huskily, "You taste better than Astoria." She leaned in and murmured against Hermione's neck, "Maybe it's because you're like the forbidden fruit, the one thing I'm not supposed to want but just can't help it."

Hermione let out a quick gasp as Parkinson's cool lips kissed her sensitive flesh. The girl leaned away and looked down at Hermione's blouse. It was now crumpled between them, both of theirs were, but Hermione could tell Parkinson had something on her mind.

The Slytherin girl's hands raised towards Hermione's chest and just as her fingers grabbed Hermione's top button, there was a thud of books in the next aisle over. With their moment ruined, Parkinson frowned as she extricated herself from Hermione. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Had they really done what they just did awhile ago? Were they really about to go further in the library?

From the look on Parkinson face, her dishevelled appearance and her bruised lips, Hermione knew it was real. She knew she looked just as guilty as well. Parkinson smirked before adjusting herself, "I don't know how Draco knows but he's always right." With a small wave over her shoulder, Parkinson said, "We must do this again some time."


End file.
